Indisposed Bracelet
by potterfans2010
Summary: Sungmin yang mendapatkan gelang dari lawan mainnya di Summer Snow, berniat mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan menerima Jihoon sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi Kyuhyun yang sudah meng-klaim bahwa Sungmin miliknya tidak mau melepas Sungmin. / "LEPASS! Kubilang LEPASKAN GELANG ITU! LEE SUNGMIN !" / Kyumin BL don't like don't read! oneshoot


Indisposed Bracelet

Holla~

Akhirnya UN dan test PTN berakhir *fiuh

FF ini milikku seutuhnya didasari oleh kekesalan ku yang melihat gelang yang dipake sungmin, ituloh gelang yang sama kayak lawan mainnya Sungmin di Summer Snow. Tsk

Sungmin milik Aku, Kyuhyun juga milik Aku !

*abaikan yang diatas okeh

Sungmin milik yang punya, Kyuhyun juga milik yang punya. (yang punya itu Aku *plakk)

Kyu dan Min saling memiliki (?)

YANG GAK SUKA PAIRING KYUMIN, DILARANG KERAS BACA FF INI!

KALO BACA MATANYA BINTITAN! (TITIK)

POKOKNYA GAK BOLEH BACA !

Boys love, Yaoi, KyuMin

Nanti minta reviewnya yah!

Happy reading, my marvellous KMS / Joyers! ^^

Sungmin pov

"Oppa, terimalah ini untukmu!" Ujar Jihoon malu - malu seraya menyodorkan gelang hitam dihadapanku. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tak berniat menerimanya jika saja dia tidak memasang wajah penuh harap agar aku mengambilnya.

"Gomawo Jihoonie~" Baru saja aku mengambilnya dia sudah pergi. Entah dia mendengar ucapan terima kasih dariku atau tidak, toh siapa peduli yang jelas aku sedang kesal dengan kyu walaupun aku tau bahwa dia milikku tapi dia harus tetap menjaga perasaanku dan tidak seenak jidatnya membuat skinship yang keterlaluan dengan orang lain.

Belum selesai kekesalanku terhadap kyuhyun ditambah lagi perkataan eunhyuk kemaren malam.

Flashback on

"Wah~ sepertinya akan ada couple baru di super junior" Aku yang merasa makan malamku terganggu langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara (red : eunhyuk)

"Siapa? Siapa?" Tanya member lain kepo

"Tsk, masa kalian tidak sadar siapa lagi kalo bukan si magnae setan itu dengan Siwon" Kenapa tiba- tiba rasanya susah sekali untuk menelan bubur labu makanan favoriteku yang jelas - jelas tidak membutuhkan pencernaan mekanik di dalam mulut setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan eunhyuk. Meskipun terdengar jelas nada bercanda, akan tetapi disini tetap sakit ralat sangat sakit.

Flashback off

Semua member mengetahui hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun selama ini, walau awalnya aku memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan semuanya tapi karena kecerobohan mulut Kyuhyun yang selalu meng-klaim bahwa aku miliknya menimbulkan kecurigaan para member *sigh.

Aku memandangi gelang pemberian Jihoon, cukup bagus menurutku. Warna hitam dengan design yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi terkesan trendy sekaligus elegan. Sepertinya tidak buruk untuk aku pakai. Sekilas terlintas dipikiranku untuk memanfaatkan gelang ini, bukankah ini bisa digunakan untuk membuat Kyuhyun cemburu?. Senyum terkembang diwajahku, ah salah seringaian lebih tepatnya.

Sungmin pov end

- :* -

At dorm

Normal pov

"Hei iblis! Tumben bangun pagi." Ejek ikan mokpo yang dehidrasi hidup di darat (?) Sayang sekali sepertinya magnae kita yang satu ini sedang sibuk dengan dunia hingga tidak menyadari ada ikan segar yang bisa dibakar atau dipepes juga enak *okay abaikan saya hehehe. Kesal diabaikan oleh kyuhyun, donghae merebut gadget yang ada ditangan kyu. Anehnya sang magnae tidak melawan atau membentak melainkan berkata dengan lirih.

"Kenapa Minie-Ku bisa senyaman itu dengan pemeran wanita ataupun laki - laki di drama musikalnya?"

"Bukannya itu yang kau harapkan? Bukankah jika Sungminie bersama wanita atau lelaki yang di drama musikalnya itu kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun dengan siwon?" Eunhyuk berkata dengan nada yang sangat memojokan Kyuhyun. Tidak terima dengan pernyataan tersebut, Kyuhyun mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih dengan tatapan memojokannya.

"Sungmin itu milikku! Tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak memilikinya selainku! DIA ITU MUTLAK MILIKKU, MILIK KYUHYUN, CHO KYUHYUN !" Napas yang masih terengah, emosi yang masih diatas ubun - ubun, remasan tangan yang belum mengendur masih setia di diri Kyuhyun walau Eunhyuk dan Donghae telah meninggalkannya beberapa menit lalu setelah ia membentak Eunhyuk.

Untungnya member lain segera menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih kalut dalam permasalahannya. Sesungguhnya ia hanya terlalu takut kehilangan Sungmin-nya, bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja ia sudah frustrasi.

- :* -

At SS5

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa hanya saja akhir - akhir ini hanya saja Siwon lebih sering melakukan skinship dengan Kyuhyun. Air muka Sungmin terlihat sangat tidak senang ketika namjachingu-nya melakukan hal sedekat itu dengan orang lain. Yah apa boleh buat ia terpaksa tidak melakukan fanservice dengan Kyuhyun diatas panggung atas perintah dari atasan karena takut rahasianya terbongkar.

Kadang Sungmin merasa sedikit tidak adil atas perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun masih tidak mengijinkan Sungmin untuk melakukan skinship dengan yang lain? Kenapa Kyuhyun selalu saja memisahkan orang yang sedang bercanda atau sekedar berbincang dengannya ketika diatas panggung? Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri malah melakukan skinship yang sangat intim dengan Choi Siwon. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Sungmin sangat terluka ketika melihat Kyuhyun-nya melakukan hal se-intim itu?

- :* -

Kyuhyun pov

"Kau manis hyung" Aku memperhatikan kekasihku yang sedang tertidur lelap, sepertinya ia terlalu lelah karena padatnya jadwal yang ia punya. Ku perhatikan tubuhnya dari atas kebawah, sesekali aku tertawa kecil melihat pergerakan tidurnya yang menurutku sangat imut. Aku merasa ada benda aneh yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, sebuah gelang hitam yang aku pernah lihat dipakai oleh lawan main nae Minie di dramusnya.

"Kau milikku hyung dan akan selamanya seperti itu"

Cupp! aku menempelkan bibirnya dan bibirku sekilas, Manis sangat manis rasanya masih sama seperti pertama aku menciumnya. Getaran yang sama, Emosi jiwa yang seakan ingin meluap, dan rasa yang sama rasa yang sama sekali tidak bisa digambarkan oleh otak jeniusku.

- :* -

Normal pov

Hari terus berlalu, Kyuhyun yang memang memperhatikan Sungminnya sadar bahwa Minnie-nya terus menggunakan gelang hitam menjijikan itu. Bahkan Sungmin hanya melepasnya saat mandi saja. Tak mau ribut dengan Sungmin ia memutuskan untuk bermain dengan kekasih keduanya.

Sekarang Sungmin sedang berada di Kona Beans, tadi pagi Kyuhyun di kejutkan oleh keadaan Sungmin yang telah rapi sedang membangunkannya untuk mengajak sarapan bersama. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan hyung tercintanya itu tapi Sungmin keukeuh ingin ke Kona Beans alasannya ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dongsaengnya.

- :* -

Sungmin pov

Pagi - pagi sekali aku mendapat pesan dari lawan mainku di Summer Snow siapa lagi kalau bukan Jihoonie. Ia menyatakan perasaannya terhadapku, jujur aku tidak tahu harus jawab apa rasanya ingin sekali aku menolaknya tapi ... aku tidak mempunyai alasan yang tepat untuk menolaknya. SMS-nya pun belum aku balas sama sekali, Syukurlah hari ini Kona Beans ramai pengunjung setidaknya bisa membuatku sedikit melupakan masalah yang sedang kualami.

- :* -

At SS5 Singapore

Sungmin pov

Aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa Siwon ingin mencium kekasihku, walaupun bibir mereka masih terhalang dengan kertas tapi sama saja aku tidak suka. Huh kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan jawaban untuk Jihoonie ya? Jihoon memberiku waktu untuk berpikir, yah memang itu yang kubutuhkan berpikir apa yang harus ku pilih.

Tak terasa jarak antara Siwon dan Kyuhyunku sudah dekat, entahlah tangan bodoh ini reflek membetulkan letak kertas tersebut. Aku bisa melihat tatapan marah dari Kyuhyun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah terlanjur ku lakukan. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! gerutuku dalam hati kenapa bisa sebodoh ini?

Sakit! Melihat secara langsung kekasihmu berciuman dengan orang lain itu sangat sakit. Apa aku harus merelakan kyuhyunku dan menerima Jihoonie? Benar apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk akan ada couple baru di Super Junior dan itu mereka, ya mereka Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon.

- :* -

At dorm

Sungmin pov

"Kyuhyun-ah ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" Ujarku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Aku menarik tangannya ke kamarku, meskipun hanya ada aku dan Kyuhyun di dorm tapi aku akan merasa lebih nyaman jika berbicara dikamar.

Setelah menutup pintu, aku menarik lengan kekasihku dan langsung memeluknya. Rasanya enggan untuk melepas pelukan ini, ini terlalu nyaman untuk dilepaskan dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang selalu ku rindukan. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya aku melepas pelukan ku dan memantapkan apa yang akan aku sampaikan kepadanya.

Sungmin pov end

Normal pov

"Kyuhyun-ah mungkin itu adalah pelukan terakhir kita sebagai kekasih" Kyuhyun yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, bukannya ia tidak mengerti hanya saja ia masih shock sehingga tubuhnya susah untuk diajak berkoordinasi.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita" Sungmin menambahkan kata - katanya.

"Apa yang baik? Baik untuk siapa? Untuk pemilik gelang yang selalu kau pakai itu?" Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam - dalam, ia takut emosi nya tidak terkendali.

"Apa kau merasa ini adalah hal yang baik?"

"..." Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab apa - apa. Sebenarnya iapun takut untuk kehilangan Kyuhyun tapi melihat Kyuhyun bahagia bersama Siwon membuatnya rela untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun

"Jawab aku Sungmin! Apa karena gelang itu? Kau milikku! kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku! tidak tidak bisa! kau hanya milikku! Lee Sungmin? kau .." Kyuhyun kalap, ia mencoba meredam emosinya yang semakin lama semakin mendidih. Saat tangan Sungmin mencoba meraihnya, Kyuhyun semakin tak terkendali sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"LEPASS! Kubilang LEPASKAN GELANG ITU! LEE SUNGMIN !" Tak ada pergerakan dari Sungmin sedikitpun, Sungmin terlalu takut saat Kyuhyun membentaknya. Kyuhyun benar - benar murka ia menarik kasar gelang yang terdapat di lengan Sungmin.

"S-sakit! Hentikan kyu!" Gelang yang digunakan Sungminpun putus, manik - maniknya berjatuhan ke lantai. Tangan Sungmin sedikit terluka karena perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, bukan karena ia takut kehilangan gelang itu tapi dia lebih takut melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang emosi.

Kyuhyun menyadari tubuh Sungmin bergetar langsung memeluknya. Saat tubuhnya direngkuh oleh lengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasakan ketenangan. Ia menangis, hanya itu yang bisa Sungmin lakukan.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku min!" Ucapan lirih Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah atas ucapannya barusan. "Jebal, tetaplah disini bersamaku" Kyuhyun mengecupi kepala bagian atas Sungmin. Setelah itu ia menarik Sungmin dari pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sungmin dengan lembut lalu menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan mensejajarkan dengan bibirnya.

The end

Huh, ini without edit okeh, ini murni kekesalan aku!

3 jam-an lah aku bikin ini jadi maaf ya kalo ada kata - kata yang salah *bow

Review please!


End file.
